The ORCA BOA Saga
by Soul of Black Chaos
Summary: An epic war between two factions: ORCA and BOA. In the middle lies a boy, trained to kill in every aspect.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gundam, even though most suits and things in this story are my creation. This is an idea I got from an rp and even though it has the names from Wing it nothing good is posted there so i decided as there is more or less a lack of Gundams in it to post it here in the better section, Gundam UC. Please enjoy. All flames, reviews and feedback are welcome

Chapter 1: The Path to War

''There it is Mr. Shinagama, colony L345-X45F one of five of the largest colonies ever created. Two main cities and country side inbetween with state of the art technology and environment creators'  
Michelo Cimino stated as the large battleship iTitanus/i approached the large colony orbiting the moon.

''Very impressive Michelo, it is very large indeed,'' Wilson Shinagama the leader of the Broken Organized Alliance which had risen from the ashes of a long forgotten Earth Federation. He was rather old looking but was a good leader and not responsible for the tyranny placed on many space colonies.

As the ship and its cruisers approached Nicholas Yuy the great grandson of a long forgotten hero was prepping a squad of space rebels about the mission. He was only 15 years old but had been trained from the age of 4 in the art of war. As he looked at the 30 or so soldiers infront of him he grinned, ''Today will be a glorious day for space,  
BOAs prize battleship, the iTitanus/i will be docking here today.  
With our new and ORCA made Jellyfish we will strike quickly. Those of you with 500m HeavyBazookas will attack the battleship directly while the rest of us will fight off any Cobras or Pythons we come across. Lets get to it men. Hail Space!'' With a salute the 15 men with mobile suits headed to them the other half there to cause a distraction within the base.

As Nick headed to his custom Jellyfish which had the large wings holding 5 HE torpedos in them removed and an instead of a chaigun had a large beam assault rifle his mind drifted to the battle they would loose men but gain a win. He looked to the other Jellyfish which were mainly amphibious assault mobile suits, but did not change form and looked like normal suits. They were white with red arms and blue shoulder armor. Many had wings across their backs the red tipped torpedos menacingly staring out while others had the large 500mm HeavyBazooka.

Suits began taking off as he took the elevator up to the cockpit of his suit as he got in an prepared himself his mind flickered to his little brother and sister Nathan and Samantha he hoped they would be alright. Getting the green from the control an he took off into space 15 other suits spread out across the his view screen, he trusted all the men they were well equipped and he been fighting the rebellion for many years on different colonies and even on Earth. The cruisers fired toward the approaching suits, dodging a large cannon shot he saw one of the gun batteries explode from a torpedo. The cruisers launched their mobile suits the quick and deadly BOA Cobra units. Many of the Cobras were not equipped with much but he saw a group of three with the large 12 tubed 200mm rocket launcher. Targeting one with his beam rifle he was about to fire when another came up under him, boosting up quickly he targeted down and fired blasting a hole through the amateur pilots suits head. Activating a leg mounted torpedo he fired it into the blind suit before boosting toward the 3 mobile artillery pieces. He watched as they fired a salvo of rockets into his own suits who though outnumbered the Cobras were slower and fighting an intense battle. Some of the rockets hit targets exploding in fireballs.

Firing with his beam rifle he missed the first but hit the seconds left leg burning a hole through it but causing no damage to it.  
Slipping underneath a salvo of rockets he shoulder rammed the middle 'injured' Cobra knocking it back. The two other suits to weighted down by the launchers to turn quickly couldn't stop him from firing a hole directly into the middle suits cockpit. The lifeless suit drifted as the large doors began to open. Five Jellyfish with the 500mm HeavyBazookas prepared as doing their job the others fought back the dwindling Cobras.  
Smirking evilishly he activated both his saber sabers the beam rifle dropping to float in space and spun a 180 slicing the artillery Cobras in half.

The iTitanus/i rocketed out of the dock with nearly twenty Cobras as guard. The five 500mms opened up throwing their large payloads into the ship. Targeting a few of the guard Cobras he launched his remaining 9 torpedos from the legs. The ship kept going as the 500mm shells exploded on impact causing minor tears in the hull. Opening a com unit he spoke out ''All able units attack that ship and aim for the bridge. Another salvo of 500mm struck the ship as it gained speed as though it didn want a fight it seemed it could easily win.  
But it didn't get far as a total of 25 HE torpedos and early 70 regular torpedos erupted across some of the Cobras and the said of the ships bridge tower causing a bright flash. The ship listed to the side as now behind it the 5 bazookas fired their last salvo into the large thrusters behind it. For a split second it seemed nothing had happens but explosions erupted across its hull its bridge exploding in one last fireball before it stopped moving all together.

Cheers could be heard across the radio as the remaining Cobras in venegeance tried to attack the 8 remaining Jellyfish and were soon fought back. From inside the control room on the colony both Wilson Shinagama and Michelo Cimino could not believe there eyes. Most of the crew of the iTitanus/i were safely inside the colony still having let a dummy piloted battleship go out as so both Shinagama and Michelo would survivie.

The Jellyfish swung around the colony and entered their secret docking bay with victory on their minds. ORCA would soon come into action and the long bloody war would soon begin.  
------------------------

Well my first gundam story, please be gentle?. It might suck cause I didn't add to much to it but I plan on being more descriptive in the future that is if there is any future for me. Please review whether it be flames or compliments for this 15 yearold writer I don't care I want you to be honest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: I do not own Gundam or anything about it. Also I am sorry for grammer mistakes I missed even after rereading, and for not really giving a detailed idea on whats going on.

Chapter 2: Fighting for L345-X45F

The rebels patrolled the colony after having defeated the battleship Titanus. Capturing many ships still within the docks led to a moral boost but no mobile suits were captured and they were still underhanded of suits.

''When can we expect the new mobile suits General Kagomero?'' Nick asked an older looking man ona vid-screen.

''In approximately 36 hours, hopefully BOA doesn't decide to attack you before then as you said you were low on ammo and fuel,'' General Kagomero replied, he was the commander of the Orbital Renegade Colony Alliance's main force, the Tiger Fleet, ''If BOA orchestrates a large assault on you we are not sure if we will be able to help. We do not want to risk a war yet with the Earth.''

Nodding Nick responded,  
''Hopefully not, my father has become ill and we just don't have the manpower to fight off an assault right now. Goodbye General Kagomero'  
Turning off the vidscreen before the General could reply he stood and headed to the hangar where the 8 remaining Jellyfish stood. Due to lack fo ammo the large torpedo wings had been removed from the suits.  
Chainguns were being fitted to the machines their large ammo packs being placed behind the shoulders.

''Craig hows the repairs coming along?'' He yelled to the lead mechanic working on his own Jellyfish he had suffered a minor joint injury from the explosion of a Cobra that hadn't been noticed till he docked.  
''Fine we are almost done, would you like us to add a chaingun as well to your suit?'' Craig yelled back as the crew welded the armor back over the joint.  
''No I want one of those 500mm Bazookas with as many rounds as possible not being used for other suits.'' He yelled back Craig nodded. 

Elsewhere in space...

A large fleet of ships carrying the BOA insignia crept around the shadow of the moon toward L345-X45F. With 12 cruisers, 4 Battleships and 1 Carrier the force was large and commanded by Captain Phillip Somat a well decorated Captain for his many battles with space rebels.  
''There it is, Stephens are the mobile suits ready to go on all ships?'' The radioman on the carrier turned to Somat and nodded,  
''Good commence launching in 20 minutes'  
The crew of the Titanus were all being held in cells on the colony with rebel guards patrolling outside.  
Shinagama and Michelo were talking in a corner about the distress signal sent out before the Titanus had been destoryed.  
''Do you think they got it Shinagama?'' Michelo asked as a guard passed their cell, he was nervous the space rebels had been known for assassianting their prisoners.  
''I hope so Michelo and if they didn't my absence won't go unnoticed for long.'' Shinagama replied as the guard passed by again his mind drifting to the possible outbreak of war soon.

--------------

A young boy ran into the hanger yelling to Nick, ''Sir we have multiple enemy ships enroute to the colony, estimated time of arrival 10 minutes!''

Looking around all 8 suits ready for battle he nodded to himself, ''Suit up we are going to fight! Craig send a message to my father to get off the colony we don't know what the earth scum are going to do. Have every able soldier head to the captured ships with atleast working batteries.''

Craig nodded and dashed to the communication center as the 8 Jellyfish moved out of their holds and headed to the airlock. As his cockpit closed before the airlock opened he sent a message across the radiowaves, ''Fight for your lives and for your families and most of all for space! We may be outnumbered but we are going to show these earthnoids we can fight!''

The doors slid open showing the large fleet spread out across the sky atleast 50 Cobras approaching the colonies with different armaments and Pythons holding back with rocket launchers. Pushing down the pedals Nick took off into space, he readied the heavybazooka on his left shoulder as the others headed toward the on coming Cobras. 50 against 8, the odds were not good at all, he grimaced as the Pythons launched rockets both toward the Jellyfish and the opening dock.

The small battle cruisers in the docks piloted by the rebels one by one entered space,  
they would help even out the battle. Sending a message back into Craig he headed toward the battle ''Craig try and contact General Kagomero and see if he can send any additional reinforcements or anything ahead of the Tiger Fleet we are going to need all the help we can get. Already he say the Jellyfish being ganged up on by the Cobras, they werre fighting back. without the torpedo wings they were much faster than usual.

Bringing up crosshairs he targeted the main largest ship in range one of the battleships, he had 5 rockets and was going to target the ships,  
especially that carrier. Letting off a rocket he pushed down on the peddles launching himself toward the ships. The rocket struck low on the battleship tearing open its belly in a large explosion. 

A Cobra dashed toward him from ahead and above, throwing himself to the side he dodged a beam rifle shot, using the bazooka as a melee weapon he launched into the cobra using the strong front head of the weapon to crush its head with an uppercut type move. Firing a torpedo into the suit he launched over it as it erupted in an explosion.  
Arming three more torpedos in his legs he fired them down into a mass of Pythons with rocket launchers. One got struck by two of the torpedos exploding as its rocket launcher took one of the hits. More Cobras were targeting him as he headed full speed toward the carrier.

Inside Captain Somat saw the approaching suit and screamed to his team, ''Anti-Mobile suit cannons fire!'' The team going to work quickly.

The ball like turrets on the top of the carrier fired at him, thrusting downward two red beams slammed into a Cobra right on his tail causing it to explode. He brought the bazooka up and with devilish smirk fired a shell toward the carrier,  
he was rather close and it struck just below the bridge exploding in a large fireball.  
A beam passed just past his knee burning and melting a bit of the armor, he turned to look at the brave Python who fired at him. Two torpedos were soon enroute to the Python, which tried to dodge but amateurly swung into a loop being caught on the side tearing off its right arm and causing external damage to the suit which floated to the side. Turning as secondary explosions tore up the tower into the bridge causing a brilliant flash, the battle seem to go into standstill as the carriers hull tore open with explosions. Turning just in time to see a row of Cobras explode he blinked then saw the battle cruisers opening fire on the enemy mobile suits.

A warning went off in the cockpit as he turned to see 3 Cobras holding beam rifles aimed at him.  
Firing off the third shell in the bazooka he flew upsidedown and backwards as they fired the armor being singed at 2 more near misses. He frowned to many more of those and he was bound to get hit, the rocket exploded only striking one of the suits but causing a large enough to knock one of the Cobras into the still dissengrating carrier. He took count quick seeing only 4 other Jellyfish left firing into Cobras with their chainguns. The smaller battlecruisers of the BOA fleet were moving in to battle with the 18 stolen cruisers, he saw one of the BOA cruisers erupt as three mega particle beams struck it. The damaged battleship was starting to retreat but he wasn't about to let that happen. Pushing down on the peddles he launched past the carrier toward the battleship was going at a snails pace due to its belly wound.

He swung himself up around as its slow turrets tried to catch him with fire, he flew up face to face with bridge, he saw dozens of faces staring at him as he armed three leg torpedos, kicking both feet into the bridge tower he kicked back firing the torpedos one targeted for the bridge the other 2 heading for the open hanger bay where a Python was about to launch. The bridge erupted in an explosion as the Python went to get out of the way, he succeeded but the torpedos flew into a stationary Cobra causing an explosion, the hull stretched then blew open smoke billowing out as the ammo stored in the hanger went off as well tearing the hanger away from the ship as it to 'sunk'.

He was a distance off but aiming for one of the remaining 3 battleships he let off the last bazooka round before discarding it to float with the battleship that now erupted in secondary explosions. He armed his beamrifle he headed toward the mobile suit conflict as the rocket struck one of the thrusters of the battleship as though guided by luck and the ship practically erupted as the fuel tanks were ignited and the reactor overloaded as one thruster got all the force of its output. Swinging around the wreckage of the carrier he caught a Cobra targeting a fellow Jellyfish off guard and shot it three times in the back. It drifted to the side before exploding.  
The BOA cruisers were being shot down as they began to retreat the rebel cruisers advancing. He noticed only 3 damaged Jellyfish remaining as he shot a Python weighed down by a rocket launcher. Out of 50 only 17 Cobra remained, 2 Battleships and 5 Cruisers, the space cruisers had only lost 3 ships and were probably the deciding factor in the battle. The Cobras began to retreat back to their ships, he took a few shots toward them the Pythons having been wiped out of the battle as they were slower and were mostly weighed down by the rocket launchers. He wiped his head which was covered in sweat, ''Good job today boys, its time to mourn our losses and hope that ORCA arrives soon. Without those cruisers this battle would have been lost. Inside L345-X45F...

''Oh my god Michelo did you see that?'' Shinagama said in disbelief his legs shaking as he watched out a porthole in the cell.

''Yes,  
how did they do that? That was a large fleet, even with captured cruisers that battle should have been a win for us. I can't believe this, what now?'' Michelo replied almost in a whisper as the remaining Jellyfish and Cruisers headed for the docks.

''I dont know Michelo, I truly don't know what BOA is going to do without me, hopefully General Negel can pull something together and quick.'' Was all Shinagama replied slumping to the floor with a sign..

----------------------------

Better than the last, please review no one is reviewing I mean if you don't like it you can flame me. Well hope you enjoyed it more violence in this one. 


End file.
